<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me To Church by NicNack4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797645">Take Me To Church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U'>NicNack4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Evil Chuck Shurley, Family Feels, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Kissing, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), The Empty (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every Sunday's getting more bleak<br/>A fresh poison each week<br/>"We were born sick", you heard them say it<br/>My church offers no absolutes<br/>She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"<br/>The only Heaven I'll be sent to<br/>Is when I'm alone with you<br/>I was born sick, but I love it<br/>Command me to be well<br/>A-, Amen, Amen, Amen<br/>Take me to church<br/>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br/>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<br/>Offer me that deathless death<br/>Good God, let me give you my life." - Hozier.</p><p>OR</p><p>Dean's looking for a case. And when he does find one, he has yet another reason to be pissed off at God.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Jack Kline, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me To Church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/gifts">HallmarkDestiel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jenny, who requested hurt!Gabriel, rescuer!Dean, Sabriel and Destiel.</p><p>I hope you like it, Jen. :) </p><p>Fake newspaper made on a newspaper generator website:</p><p>https://www.fodey.com/generators/newspaper/snippet.asp</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: This fic was edited Oct. 6, 2020 at 12:53 AM (EST). Fixed some spelling errors. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU SPOT SOMETHING I MAY HAVE MISSED.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     It's a beautiful Saturday morning that finds Dean Winchester sitting in the bunker's library, scrolling through Sam's laptop to find a case. Chuck's been quiet for weeks now, and he found that highly suspicious. </p><p> </p><p> "Dean, c'mon," Sam had scoffed when Dean had pointed it out to his younger brother in between sips of his favorite beer. "He's probably at one of the casinos he likes. Or - Or, maybe he's sitting at his bar. Whatever, I don't care."     </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged.  "I'm just glad he's been leaving us and everyone else alone. I'm tired of his little cosmic ass and his stupid hissy fit. So, let him sulk, for all I care."</p><p> </p><p>And Dean would usually agree. If they weren't talking about God Himself, that is. Dean just couldn't be like Elsa and let it go this time. He had to find out what Chuck was up to.</p><p> </p><p>Sam scoffed again and grabbing his own bottle of alcohol, left the library to join Jack and Cas in the Dean-cave to watch whatever it was they were watching. </p><p> </p><p>Michael and Adam were currently upstairs in Heaven, talking to the other angels in hopes of recruiting them to join them in their fight against Chuck. </p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head, took another swig of beer, and continued scrolling through the Internet for several minutes. Finally, a headline caught his attention. It announced, in big and bold letters:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty dead, and two injured," Dean repeated the headline to himself after he'd finished reading the article. He knocked back a few last swigs of beer and slammed the bottle back down onto the tabletop when he was done. Then, scowling as he stood and shoved on his fed jacket and walked up the stairs that lead to the bunker's door, Dean muttered to himself, "Jesus Christ, Chuck."</p><p> </p><p>He sent a quick group text to Sam, Castiel and Jack to let them know what was going on. His family answered immediately, telling him to be careful. Castiel offered to go with him, but Dean declined, citing the angel's weakening powers as his reason. He needed to save the rest of his grace for the big final battle with Chuck. The seraph reluctantly agreed. </p><p> </p><p>So, the hunter started up his Baby and sped off to the nearest casino where the incident happened. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Well, as it turns out, Dean is horrified to find, what the newspaper reported was true. The place was swarming with the actual, official feds. EMTs were also there. Flashing lights and stretchers were everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Dean plasters on his best smile and works his charm on an official-looking dude who was shaking his head at a deceased brunette young woman being carted away into an ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Agent Miranda." He flashed his fake badge. "Could you please tell me what happened here? Or, what you think happened?"</p><p> </p><p>The older FBI agent shakes Dean's hand with a friendly grin. "Well, hello there, fellow officer. Head Special Agent Jack Crewhall. We could use all the help we could get, here."</p><p> </p><p>Then, he took off his hat and ran a stressed-out, shaky hand through what was left of his receding hairline.</p><p> </p><p>Crewhall seemed to've aged by ten more years right before Dean's very eyes as the older man sighed wearily. Dean frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't think this was a random accident. I think some sick, sadistic S.O.B. killed and injured these people on purpose." </p><p> </p><p>The answer made the older Winchester blink in surprise. Most people and feds just wrote things like that off as an accident. He hasn't seen or heard an FBI agent accuse someone of actual murder in a <em>long </em>time. Years. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, officer," Dean shook off his amazement and flashed the fed agent another disarming smile. "I believe you. And, I agree."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad someone 'round here does," Crewhall scoffed with a small, bittersweet chuckle. He jolted as he seemed to remember something. "Oh! Before I forget in my old age, we got a guy here who say he's been lookin' for you. C'mon, I'll take you to 'im."</p><p> </p><p>Dean, flabbergasted, just follows the older man to the middle of the casino where the hunter is surprised to see someone injured pretty badly and heavily shaken up. Someone who he previously thought dead. </p><p> </p><p>"Gabriel," the older Winchester breathed. The trickster archangel gave Dean a tired version of his usual cocky, playful grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Dean-o."  </p><p> </p><p>The hunter stared, mouth agape, closing and opening again like a fish out of water, flopping about on land. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> "<em>What</em>?!" Sam's shout startled Jack and Castiel. They pulled their attention away from the television and onto the hunter. Sam would laugh at their twin head tilts and furrowed brows if this actually wasn't a serious situation. "What do you mean, 'Gabe's still alive'?" </p><p> </p><p>Now it was the angels' turns to be taken aback. "<em>What</em>?! Gabriel?!"   Sam nodded and quickly turned on his smartphone's speaker. </p><p> </p><p>"Got you on speaker now, De, so Cas and Jack can hear you, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay. Cool. Heya, Cas. Jack. Yeah, Gabe's here. I was surprised, too," Dean answered. "Shook the Hell outta me, let me tell ya. He's banged up pretty bad and down to the last little bit of grace he has left, just like you Cas, but other than that, he's fine." </p><p> </p><p>Castiel and Jack sighed in relief, but Sam was still worried. "So - So, he <em>is </em>gonna be okay, right?"  He flushed pink at Dean's knowing laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Sammy, your angel's gonna be just fine. Soon as we get back to the bunker. He's too injured and, according to him, too weak to fly there. So, I'll be bringin' him home in Baby. We'll be there soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't know you cared about me so much, Samsquatch," Gabriel's weak, teasing voice came through the tiny smartphone's speakers. "Good to know."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't joke about that, Gabriel," Sam growled. Then, he softened. "Of <em>course </em>I care about you, Gabe. I - "  A deeper pink flooded his face. "I missed you. So much. And when I see you again, well - " </p><p> </p><p>He shot an apologetic look to Castiel and Jack before finishing his sentence. His voice deepened as it lowered. He sent the phone a flirty grin. "- I'll show you just <em>how much </em>I missed you, if you catch my meaning."</p><p> </p><p>Sam ignored Dean's whoops and wolf-whistles, and "Get it, Sammy!" in favor of waiting for the archangel's answer with bated breath. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm holding you to that, Sam-a-lam. You better keep your word, 'cause I've been waiting for this for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't worry, this is one promise I definitely plan to keep, my angel. No matter what."</p><p> </p><p>This time, Castiel and Jack joined Dean in the celebratory whoops. Sam and Gabriel shared a laugh over their family's antics. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> Sam's leg bounced in anxiousness and his jaw twitched as he tried to focus on the Disney movie he was watching with his best friend and his son. Something about a kid who's brother died in a fire in a college building and the kid finds a marshmallow-looking healthcare robot his brother built before he died. </p><p> </p><p>Sam couldn't focus on the movie, though. He was too surprised, shocked, elated, worried. Gabriel was still alive! Banged up pretty badly and losing as much grace as Cas was, but Gabe's still alive! </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wait to see his angel again. He couldn't wait to hug and hold and kiss his angel. Which he would definitely be doing as soon as he and Dean got back home to the bunker. </p><p> </p><p>Sam's leg bounced faster, his foot tapping agitatedly against the floor as his jaw clenched tighter. He wished they'd hurry up!</p><p> </p><p>Finally, about halfway through the movie, the bunker's door quickly squeaked and banged open. Castiel and Jack hurried to match Sam's quick, log strides to the stairs' balcony. </p><p> </p><p>"Gabe," Sam whispered, standing in front of the archangel in disbelief, shock, relief. Happiness. Gabriel smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, Samoose. If you're gonna kiss me like you said you would, you better do it soon or - " </p><p> </p><p>Sam quieted him with a soft, yet hungry kiss they both felt like they've been waiting lifetimes for. The smooch lasted for several seconds before Dean interrupted impatiently. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, look; I'm happy for you guys, really, but I need to get out of these boots. ASAP. Like, right now." </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Gabriel broke their kiss with a chuckle and a head shake. Castiel and Jack smiled as Sam and Gabriel moved out of the way and walked down the steps to stand next to them. </p><p> </p><p>Dean ran past them with a quick thanks and a handwave. Then, he hightailed it to his room. Castiel watched him leave the room with soft, loving eyes and a thankful, toothy, beaming smile. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing this, Sam spoke up. "Hey, Cas."  The angel startled and looked at Sam in askance. The hunter nodded in the direction to Dean's room. "Go ahead, it's okay. We can all catch up later."</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe tomorrow," Gabriel winked in innuendo. Sam and the seraph rolled their eyes fondly. Castiel tilted his head. "Are you sure, Sam?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sam nodded and waved him off. "It's fine. You go ahead. We'll watch over Jack, promise."   The younger angel nodded and said his temporary goodbyes to his best friend, his older brother, and his son. </p><p> </p><p>"Sooo," Jack drawled after his surrogate father left the room. He shrugged with a small smile. "I guess I'll just go back to the Dean-cave and finish that movie. See you guys later! And, Uncle Gabriel, I'm glad you're back and that you're okay!" </p><p> </p><p>With a final wave and a innocent, boyish grin, Jack was off to finish the movie he was watching. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Gabriel waved back at him until he disappeared around the corner. Then, Gabriel dropped his playful, goofy demeanor. </p><p> </p><p>Sam noticed and frowned. "Gabe?"</p><p> </p><p>"He hurt me. It was <em>him </em>that did it," the usually boisterous archangel spoke quietly. Almost <em>too </em>quietly. Sam's jaw clenched and jumped again. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Who </em>hurt you, Gabe?" </p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling <em>who</em>, but he wanted to hear his angel say it. Gabriel swallowed thickly and sniffed. "My <em>father</em>," he spat out the word sarcastically. "Chuck. God Himself." </p><p> </p><p>Expletives and death threats aimed towards Chuck flew out of Sam's mouth with a growl. Gabriel stopped the flow of words with a head shake and a kiss to Sam's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The hunter kissed back desperately, hungrily. They parted for air and Sam held Gabriel to him, rubbing soothing circles on the archangel's back as he spoke soothing, calming and loving words. </p><p> </p><p>"That son of a bitch won't get away with this, Gabe. I promise," Sam whispered. Then, his brows furrowed. "Wait. Not that I'm not happy you're back or anything, angel, but <em>how </em>are you back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chuck pulled me from the Empty. He thought that by hurting me, it would hurt you." </p><p> </p><p>Sam stared at Gabriel, horrified. More colorful choice words left his mouth. Gabriel chuckled wetly and nodded. "Yeah, my dad's a real piece of work, ain't he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm not exactly known for having a stable, caring, and loving father myself," Sam laughed self-depreciatingly. "I mean, all I've ever known about fatherly love was from Bobby." </p><p> </p><p>"True," Gabriel answered with a hum. Sam shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"None of that matters now. Now that you're back, I have even more reason to kill Chuck, and stop him once and for all. Dean and I will burn him so bad, that there's no way he'd ever come back or even end up in the Empty." </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, I love it when you go all Hunter Mode, Sam," Gabriel teased. "It's kinda turning me on right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and kiss me, love," Sam chuckled. Gabriel happily obliged. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in Dean's bedroom, Castiel was sitting at the foot of the bed as Dean sat slouched, leaning his back on the headboard, with a pillow propped up behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Dean broke the comfortable silence between them. "Gabe's back."</p><p> </p><p>Castiel nodded. "Yeah, he is. And, I'm glad it was you who found him, Dean." </p><p> </p><p>Dean felt a pleasant shiver go through his body at the angel's voice and his wide, gummy smile. He tried to shrug it all off. "Part of the job, man. Y'know, 'saving people, hunting things'. Well, I saved Gabe today and we're gonna hunt down God's ass for this crap. Among other things he's done."</p><p> </p><p>Castiel nodded again, with a sad smile this time. Then, his smiler grew warm. "I'm proud of you, Dean. And, I wanted to thank you, for saving my brother." </p><p> </p><p>Dean repeated his shrug. "Like I said, 's part of the job, Cas. And, mmpphh - !"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened as Castiel kissed him. Lips on lips. Lips moving together. Him and Cas. Cas and him. Them, kissing. Together. His angel of the Lord best friend was kissing him! And he was kissing back! </p><p> </p><p>Despite his freaking out, Dean couldn't help but feel a huge weight that had been sitting there for a little over a decade had been lifted off his chest and shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He decided freaking out could wait until later. Right now, he was finally kissing his angel after years of pining, fear, self-loathing, doubt and obstacle after obstacle. </p><p> </p><p>It was finally time for their happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>No, their happy <em>beginning</em>. Because nothing ever really ends, does it? They still have God to fight and kill, Cas still has his deal with the Shadow to try to get out of. </p><p> </p><p>But, all of that can wait for some other day. Right now, they deserve a win. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>